Conflicted Eyes
by Ravenclaw-Queen-Vanille
Summary: There was hurt, fear, anger and love in her eyes. Conflicting together to create one emotion: passion. Kukai/Utau oneshot.


**..**

_"Oh I swear to you, _

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by, _

_Just a shy guy looking for a two ply"_

_~Train_

**..**

Utau's POV

People think I moved to get away.

To get away from Ikuto and Amu, and the drama from singing.

But they're wrong. I fell in love.

The love I felt for Ikuto was not the kind I feel for Kukai. Ikuto was my older brother; I see that now. It was wrong. I fell in love with the idea of love, and he was the only man there I could express my feelings to.

But Kukai...

He was different. I actually loved him. And that's why I ran.

If anyone were to ask, I'd say that it was because I want to see the world. But really, I just couldn't get hurt again.

I wouldn't fall again; not this time. I'd have to distance myself.

And so, that is why I packed my bags and moved to Europe.

**..**

Kukai's POV

I stared down at the letter in my hands, my mind processing.

Gone? I dialed her number. No answer. I dialed it again. Still, none.

I waited 30 minutes, sent 15 texts. Hopeless.

Utau couldn't... she wouldn't have left!

I gave the letter one more glance before tossing it onto my bed and rushing out of my apartment, Daichi flying beside me.

I locked the door and jogged down the street, passing a bakery and then a few other stores. I stopped inside the ramen shop.

Not here. I tried every ramen shop I'd ever taken her to. No show. I jogged over to the place where I first saw her sitting with Amu. Empty.

Dammit.

I flipped open my phone and ignored the worried look my chara cast me.

Dialing Amu's number, I waited for her to pick up.

_"Kukai?"_

"Amu! Do you know where Utau is?"

_"Um, no. She moved, remember? Europe."_

"Oh. Thanks." I hung up and closed my eyes.

She left before I could tell her how I feel about her.

I then made my decision. I contacted Ikuto and got her new address(after several promised dates with Amu) before running back to my apartment and packing a large suitcase.

"We can't be leaving!" Daichi whined.

I shot him a glare, "Of course we are."

"Why?"

I sighed, stopping what I was doing. Was I rushing into things? Of course, I always did.

"Daichi, I love Utau. I have to tell her. In person."

He blinked and nodded his understanding. "Can I... Can I at least say bye to Ran first?"

I looked over at him, surprised, "You like Ran?"

He blushed, "No!" he turned away, pretending to be suddenly interesting in a picture on my dresser.

I grinned, beginning to pack my things again. "Go ahead."

He didn't wait for me to say anything else as he flew out of my window.

**..**

I got off the plane as fast as I could, nearly running to the station.

After getting my luggage I hurried to find a taxi. I gave the guy Utau's address and he drove me quickly to her newly bought town house. It was cute; painted pale yellow with a white door and window shutters. It was a two story, and there was a balcony above the front entrance.

It was absolutely Utau. Amu would want something bright pink with lack lace or something.

Ew.

I walked up the white steps, knocking lightly on the door. I heard a flutter of movement and the door swung open. "I told you already! I don't want to buy-" she blinked, her voice lowering to a whisper. "Kukai."

I smiled softly at her. "Utau."

Daichi found her two charas and followed them into the house, probably to give us privacy.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I couldn't just let you leave."

"Why not?" she demanded. I saw something in her eyes that reflected a mix of amusement, hurt, anger and something that made my stomach lurch- fear.

"Because I love you, Utau." I said calmly. "And I know you love me too."

Her beautiful conflicted eyes widened, and her lips parted in surprise. I moved slowly, so she could stop me if she wanted, and wrapped my arms around her waist, staring into those purple pools. They changed. There wasn't fear or hurt anymore. Yes, amusement was there but this is haughty Utau we're talking about; but there was something else.

Love.

I then took the moment and brushed my lips against hers. I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and I kissed her. I kissed her like I had always wanted to. And I made myself promise to never make her eyes look so conflicted again.


End file.
